How Did I fall In love with you?
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *Oneshot* Centon Fic! Song Fic! Orton is thinking about Cena! Can he tell him or no? Find out.. *Bad at Summaries*


Hello my Fellow Readers hahaha.. Damn I'm back and better than ever I wrote this little one-shot to all the Centon Lovers.. I was listening to the Backstreet Boys my favorite group to this day and this song came on.

I do not own anyone. Now I if I owned Randy Orton and John Cena would I be doing this? Of course..

Song is How Did I fall In love with you? - Backstreet Boys

_Remember when we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like sister and brother_

_We understood we'd never be_

Randy sat alone in the lockeroom sweating and panting heavily, he just finished the match with Wade Barrett, he lost but he was disqualified. "Jesus John", Randy fell to his knees. Randy buried his hands and cried. He just didn't know.

_Those days are gone_

_ Now I want you so much_

_ The night is long and I need your touch_

_ Don't know what to say _

_ Never meant to feel this way_

_ Don't want to be alone tonight_

Randy banged on the glass shattering it to the ground, he didn't care. John was doing this to him. "Dammit", Randy looked at his hands, it was bleeding Randy grabbed the first aid kit from the locker and then looked at himself in the mirror once again.

_ What Can I do to make you mine_

_ Falling so hard so fast this time_

_ What Did I say_

_ What did you Do_

_ How did I Fall in love with you_

He finished wrapping his hand and grabbed some clothes and went into the showers. He turned on the water and just relaxed as it hit his face. He washed his face and rinsed off.

"Randy", John called.

_ I hear your voice and I start to tremble_

_ Brings back the child that I resemble_

_ I cannot pretend that we can be friends_

_ Don't want to be alone tonight_

Randy opened his eyes and stared at John, the man he loved, his whole body, personality, everything about him was Randy's dream. Randy closed his eyes and cried, good thing he was in the shower because John didn't even notice. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his body.

_ What Can I do to make you mine_

_ Falling so hard so fast this time_

_ What did I say_

_ What did you do_

_ How did I fall in love with you_

"Randy, I'm sorry man, at least you got your title, I mean I just had to," John pleaded. Randy smiled. He wasn't mad, he could never be mad. Will he tell him? Now was the time to come out. "Come on Randy your strong tough son of a bitch" He was thinking in his head.

_Oh I want to say this right_

_ And it has to be tonight_

_ Just need you to know_

_ I don't want to live this lie_

_ Don't want to say goodbye_

_ With you I want to spend the rest of my life_

"I'm not mad John, I know what your going through man, it's like me and Evolution", Randy patted John on the back. "Whew I was like going crazy", John said sitting down.

_What Can I do to make you mine_

_ Falling so hard so fast this time_

_ What did I say what did you do _

_ How did I fall in love with you_

Randy sat next to John. "How," Randy whispered. "Huh", John was confused. "I- I love you" he blurted. "Excuse me", John got up quickly. "Were best friends John, It just happened. I fell in love with you, I wrote something for you here" Randy handed John the paper.

John read the letter it was a song, (He was reading the song How did I fall in love with you), he smiled and stared at Randy. "you actually wrote this", he asked. "yeah It just came up in my mind. Your everything to me." Randy said

_ What Can I do to make you mine_

_ Falling so hard so fast this time_

_ What did I say what did you do_

_ How did I fall in love with you_

John walked up to Randy, he took off his own hat. "I have no idea how but I love you too", he said. He gently leaned in and kissed Randy on the lips. Randy opened his mouth and let john in. They massaged each others tongue with caressing of each other's face. This is what Randy have been waiting for and now he got it. He held John as they kissed. They both up for air and looked at each other.

_ Everything's Changed we never knew_

_ How did I fall in love with you_

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did u guys think? Please love it.. I really worked hard as hell. My first song fic!_


End file.
